


The Charm of Nontriviality

by Ririgurasu



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: But they're are even more adorable when they're together~, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I hope this one is okay, I love Fukase and Mayu on their own, I'm in love with this ship XD, My one and only OTP!, Oneshot, Romance, are there any more fanfics about this ship?, finally decided to translate and post this fanfic here, fukase x mayu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririgurasu/pseuds/Ririgurasu
Summary: The duo which can hardly be called "normal" — what is that dome that they built over their heads? What is the name of the fortress around their hearts that are closed to everyone else but not each other?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Прелесть нетривиальности](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257981) by Ririgurasu. 



> I was trying to make this translation as accurate as possible. I hope you will enjoy this ;)

The first thing he noticed as soon as he stepped inside the room was a total, complete absence of mirrors. You may wonder what is so weird about that? Perhaps, the cause is the stereotypical way of thinking that is somehow present in everyone’s minds, and even Fukase, though he always hated himself for it, alas, was no exception. True, when Mayu invited him over, the boy would have never thought that he would see something like this.

In the first place, of course, a mirror. Mayu loved to chit-chat and just yesterday Fukase learned from the blonde’s conversation how stupid in her opinion are all fashionable and stylish visions of feng shui, she also claimed that the mirrors didn’t belong in her bedroom. But even so, the boy thought, wasn’t it true that fifteen years old girls loved looking in all sorts of looking-glasses where they could enjoy themselves, their appearance? As for Mayu… Her young face with a charming blush, cheerful smile, stars in the dreamy eyes - Fukase realized that his own face was all flushed and his heart was beating like crazy when at this very moment he was looking at the girl sitting on bed and combing her wonderful long hair. Really amazing hair: giving off a bright glow and sometimes shimmering on the tips like a rainbow they cascaded down like a waterfall and soft fluff wrapped around girlish figure illuminating it like a holy aura.

Holy, just like an angel.

“Why are you standing there? Come in.”

Though her eyes completely contradicted the image of the saint: golden just like cat's, with sparks that like dancing imps they were taunting him, beckoning him to come closer. Fukase thought that they reminded him witches' or succubus’ eyes. Or were they really like this if everything around, the entire interior and every tiny detail in this room were painted in black?

Fukase "froze" at the door indecently long and Mayu, having exhaled heavily, gracefully lifted her draped in black silk glove hand and beckoned the boy over with her finger. The redhead finally decided to cross the threshold and found himself in such an unusual for a young girl gloomy Victorian-Gothic palace.

Mayu poured sweet scented tea in a cup with pink heart; having raised the cup to his lips Fukase recognized a light aroma of hibiscus, roses… and some medicine.

He recognized it without mistake, because occasionally the smell of his own body reminded that of medicines.

“Oh, wrong one.” Mayu blushed and took the boy’s cup giving him hers, ”That's mine.”

“What… What are you drinking?” Fukase asked quietly, some eerie feeling started building up in his chest.

“Nothing special. Just a tranquilizer.” She took a drink as if nothing happened.

“Do not try to deceive me.”

His voice sounded so harsh and cold that she shuddered at the last moment managed to avoid spilling on the skirt. Two gazes crossed and Mayu thought that it seemed as if bloody-red eyes of Fukase were crying. Or were they always like this?

“Oh.” Fukase stopped short and looked away. “I'm sorry if it's something too personal…”

“No.” She laughed softly, covering her mouth with the palm, like a real lady, “There are no secrets. It’s just, well, I’m giving the rest of our colleges goose bumps, and thus they have decided that I should take these… tranquilizers.”

She emphasized the last word and her face became so grim, having almost transformed into a stone mask, that Fukase understood everything.

As soon as he was released into the world he became acquainted with his colleges. Firstly he was almost blinded by the luster which is the legendary diva Hatsune Miku-san. Then he received almost parental hug from Kaito-san and Meiko-san, the oldest Japanese Vocaloids. After that the twins - or not, Fukase hasn’t yet understood the relationship between this duo - Kagamine almost suffocated him out of joy at the sight of a new friend. Gakupo-san and Luka-san greeted him with more composure, but the boy still thought that he had never seen as much warmth and tenderness as in their blue eyes. That was part of the delegation, who met the newcomer, and then those definitely left a good impression people took the redhead to a specially prepared for the party room. Fukase was blinded by radiant smiles and was practically drowning in the abundance of attention. So many people from different countries: the boy, a perfect English speaker as well, had a chance to talk and even make friends with some members of the British branch of the Vocaloids.

Great amount of people surrounded a newcomer so much that he didn’t even notice the black shadow in the corner of the room. But when his scarlet and her golden eyes met each other Fukase was struck by a lightning. That girl seemed so unusual to him: the others had all sorts of bright colors in their images – that girl’s own vintage Lolita-style dress was pitch black and only gray ruffles on the chest, red bow under gray collar, piano keys embroidery along with several scarlet ribbons and bows on the skirt were making the outfit look more lively.

The girl was staying away from everyone else, but when Fukase caught a glimpse of her she rose from her seat at the table and with a sweet smile went to the bustling pandemonium. The clatter of heels of her black shoes attracted the attention of others and the redhead noticed that something subtle flashed across their faces. Having thought about it later the boy realized that it was a shadow of emotion, but back then, when the fair-haired girl with a stuffed toy-rabbit stopped in front of him and the crowd parted, the thought slipped away. Still a stranger to him the blonde straightened her black hat with a gold-rimmed disk and scarlet bow and, having charmingly smiled, curtsied.

This is how Fukase met a cute little girl Mayu… "cute" side of which had an inherent property of changing to something more dark and creepy from time to time.

“They are afraid that my yandere persona might come to surface”, Mayu shrugged and sipped some more tea mixed with medicines, “And this is one of many ways to control my "habits”.”

Uneasy thoughts were born in the boy's head, they cut through his insides like spiky thorns; the light from friendly welcoming smiles of other Vocaloids became somehow dim in redhead’s imagination.

“Oh!” Mayu checked herself; Fukase’s chalky pale face appeared before her like an open book from which the insightful girl could read the boy’s emotions, “But don’t think that they’re are callous and heartless jerks giving me some nasty stuff as if it’s just me being a psychopath in their opinion! It’s just that our management, producers and they themselves are still not over the shock caused by the incident with Tei…”

Mayu's face darkened and Fukase noticed that instantly. She lowered her head and submerged in her own thoughts, but when she felt the attentive and inquiring look on her skin she shuddered and began explaining everything to the boy who until recently was not in their big and friendly collective.

“Sukone Tei. She is one of utaus. You’ve probably heard about them already.” She made a tiny pause, and reluctantly went on, “However, I think you didn’t get to know everything. Tei is my friend and an utau which was created as a trolling for us, Vocaloids; Tei is sometimes referred to as a pseudo-Vocaloid.” Mayu paused; she didn’t really want to talk about this topic which was brought up in the first place only because she was trying to get distracted, but the thoughts quickly forced the blonde to go back to the "right" path and continue talking, “Tei-chan has… one prominent feature. She is, like me, a yandere. However, unlike me, she has a very specific "object of attention".” Mayu hissed irritably, “Kagamine Len, damn him. What a "suitable" lover-boy. Poor Tei, in reality she is such a nice and kind-hearted person, but the desire of her creators to make something "raging blood and tickling nerves" does not make her life easier. She loses her sanity almost completely whenever "Len-kun" is nearby. She is ready to cuddle Kagamine to his death and after his dead body too… And it is really scary to talk about how much she cannot stand Miku-san. Once she and Len were recording another duet, a cover of a painfully romantic song, and Tei learned about it. Distraught and with a hunting knife in her bosom, she rushed to the studio and was almost ready to skin "that Hatsune-pig" on spot. Fortunately, as you can see, Miku-san was unharmed, only Len after the incident couldn’t sing properly for two weeks because of hiccups.”

Mayu interrupted her story, her tea became cold and the cool and smooth ceramic of her cup unnaturally strongly began chilling her palms even through the cloth of her gloves.

“And what happened to that utau?” Fukase asked being surprisingly curious himself.

The girl did not answer immediately; her knee reflexively jerked from not the most pleasant memory of Tei who despite her dislike for the rest of Vocaloids is a good friend to her and the only person capable of understanding what being an outcast is like. It was painful for Mayu to remember Tei crying out her already red eyes which couldn’t dry a few days.

“It's so unfair!” - lovely voice of white-haired and generally fluffy in character Tei shouted from the depths of memory.

“Tei-chan was seriously reprimanded and from that time it is prohibited for her to approach Miku-san closer than five meters. Producers, of course, tried to keep the incident at the studio in secret, but is it truly possible to hide anything in this age of technology and the ever-present paparazzi? Naturally, the information leaked to the media, and Tei’s reputation, which was never too great because of her yandere personality, gained even more bad connotations”

Mayu sighed and grimaced remembering all that dirt which continues to pour on the poor Tei’s head up to this day.

"Pervert! Psychopath! Yanderes should all die!"- tons of flaming comments by haters.

“Not everyone can perceive us, yanderes, normally.” It’s not even Mayu who laughed, but her nerves. “My creators desired to make me so special and did not immediately realize that my type is quite specific and can be dangerous. However, they acted smarter than Tei’s providers and took some precautions. You have just noticed one of them and the others include periodic visits to a psychologist, not having a particular "love interest" and, if you study carefully my career records, rare duets with guys. So forgive me, Fukase-kun.” The boy saw sincere regret in the golden eyes. “I just cannot sing with you for too long, it is physically impossible for me.”

The boy suddenly felt uncomfortable: having lowered his head, he squirmed in his seat and after a few moments barely opened his mouth whispering.

“Why so?”

Mayu put down the cup, leaned back in her chair and threw one leg over the other. Having carelessly waved hand she pushed her hair back, brushing them softly as her golden earrings-headphones gave off a bright glimmer. But when the girl saw on redhead’s face that innocent puzzled look, she realized that he couldn’t really comprehend the meaning of such simple gestures as her winding a curl on finger, occasional flirty glances and biting lower lip, she laughed and decided to pity the poor one.

“Really, why? God forbid if I fall in love with you.”

Fukase choked. Mayu hastily took his cup and as he was coughing patted him on his back. When she went back to her seat, the boy shivered. 

“Are you serious?”

Golden eyes of Mayu were literally eating into him, but Fukase, trying to avoid this glance, concentrated on drinking his tea.

Bright red eyes reflected in the cup, bright red eyes so unnatural that could not possibly belong to a human. Rather to something that originated from the depths of chaos, where in pitch comatose darkness waves of the infinite bloody ocean were softly splashing. Fukase stared at the reflection… just as much as his only healthy eye could – the boy’s second eyeball was overgrown with translucent bloody-red membrane and couldn’t see the light; most likely Fukase will never see it with his one eye, cause this is a feature that was given to him by his creators, who hardly cared about the health of their new product.

What is the most important thing for any singer? That's right, the voice. And when you consider that Vocaloids are not even humans, but homunculus-like mascots, that were given to incorporeal voices for the sole purpose of creating “flesh-and-blood” image, which is actually not required in the first place for singing, then the best option is simply to shut up and do not complain about design. Because it's better to sing while having a body, even if it’s not quite healthy, rather than not having it all.

Fukase realized it very well, but still sometimes could not fend off the questions, which were bombarding him from inside his own skull giving him a terrible migraine.

He, “Fukase”, a product of engine Vocaloid 4, or more precisely a material shell, a visual image, an avatar that everyone saw on the voice bank package, in videos, arts and MMD… was Fukase really designed the way he looked or was he really just a defect? He is a young boy who is pale like death, but not devoid of abundance of red color in his appearance. He, Fukase, whom many people considered a weirdo. He who was wearing clothes that in the twenty-first century no one else would have thought of putting on; he whose white cloak for some reason was badly wrinkled on its left side and also marked with a huge crimson spot the mysterious origins of which Fukase was afraid to even think about. The abundance of negation x-cross imagery, examples are crosses on his shoes, the only pocket of his cloak, and even the band aid on his nose, create more questions, but that's not all either.

From time to time the boy seriously worried: was that his developers who rewarded him with schizophrenia, or Frankie (dog's muzzle on his hat) and Point (strange white dude, which for some reason always accompany him) could actually talk? And why was that cane, which the boy always had by his side, not as simple as it seemed: scarlet clawed paw-knob could be removed to reveal a dangerous sharp blade?

Thus Fukase was discovering with horror over and over again that he knew nothing about his own body, and that’s why…

“Mayu, just what kind of love can we talk about?”

He asked it, feeling all the bitterness of each word at the tip of his tongue. So cruel, but true: after all, all Vocaloids were given a certain freedom of senses as long as it didn’t interfere with their work. But even so some of the characteristic features were never “turned off”.

For example, Mayu’s "innate" setting on the search for the "love of life", but even without it Fukase…

“You know,” he smiled bitterly, “I don’t think I'm your type.”

Cruel but true. What love? Who would fall in love with him… well, like this? Who will not fear to have any business with him, most likely programmed to be a yangire? Fukase is not a fool and during his own welcoming party not failed to identify those nervous glimmers in the eyes of almost every one of his colleagues. Well, perhaps Mayu was not afraid of him due to her own yandere personality, but even she – would she be able to remain by his side for a long time without having a feeling of disgust even once..? 

“You're very pretty.” Mayu reached out her hand and touched his face smiling with a pure childish sincere smile.

Fukase became numb, his stomach twisted into a tight knot and became cold: the girl's fingers were stroking his left cheek. The very same left cheek which was terribly deformed and disfigured like the rest of the left part of his body. Bare fingertips (Mayu took off her glove) were touching his scarred burnt skin unhesitatingly and even lovingly, but a little later pulled away.

“Don’t you trust me?” Mayu tilted her head, like a bird, piercing him with inquisitive look. However, without waiting for an answer she immediately got up from her chair and going past the table found a new place flopping down on Fukase’s right knee.

Caught in the girl’s hands Fukase’s flushed face surpassed in color even his bright-red hair, when a little pink tongue touched his disfigured reddish skin. Fukase shut his eyes trying not to look as snuggled even closer Mayu to him kept on caressing his not very "nice" cheek. And how was she caressing him: the surface of the girl’s tongue was stroking every centimeter of ugly skin with soft and "lap up" movements; this deformed skin which usually made people feel disgusted – Mayu was licking it as if it was totally okay. Having gasped Fukase clutched his hands on the girl’s waist as chills swept over his body like prickly sparks. He threw back his head, when the tongue slid down to his neck as if pretending to be a brush drawing some flowery patterns. Heart was pounding loudly echoing in redhead’s ears, pursed lips dried up, and shake a leg under the eyelids wildly colored stain. The top of girl’s fair-haired head was so close that Fukase unwillingly buried his nose in amazingly soft mop of fragrant hair; golden locks gave off a light aroma of honey and wildflowers; the gentle and sweet scent tickled redhead’s senses taking away all his worries and bad thoughts, thus the boy relaxed and wrapped his arms around Mayu. Having exhaled with pleasure Fukase put his hand into her hair and having grabbed her head pressed the girl even closer to him. Chest to chest - two hearts were singing a duet in perfect rhythm entering the innuendo so secret that the two Vocaloids were burning in hot fire.

Fortunately, Mayu came to first, quickly moving away from the boy.

“Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” She didn’t know where to look out of shame, but never got off his knees, “I got carried away and haven’t noticed. Sorry.”

Fukase cleansed his throat and forced a smile while straightening a large red bow tied around his collar. 

“Seriously, what is it about me that you might like?”

The girl did not answer the question, but the boy noticed her embarrassment, how her cheeks dyed in pink and her shy look from under the fluffy eyelashes.

“Listen.” She asked looking at his lips, “Why do you have stitches here?”

Mayu timidly showed at the left corner of her mouth, and Fukase, having understood the question, suggested with a sad smile.

“Given my design I wouldn’t be surprised if my looks were inspired by Creepy Pasta. Probably, I was originally supposed to walk around with a smile ala Jeff the Killer, but, apparently, the idea was canceled at the last moment, when only the first cut was made on my cheek.” 

Fukase chuckled, although in reality it wasn’t very funny – he could barely show even a faint smile, because the cross linked corner of his mouth hurt and tingled each time as if someone was prickling his nerves with needles.

“Oh…” It hadn’t gone unnoticed by insightful Mayu, and the girl, having become sad at first, grimaced as if something extremely bitter was on her tongue. “That damn pasta. Pathetic, full of stamps parody of horror films. Disgusting, gross. Honestly, you are very lucky that your creators decided not to make you another dummy akin to those of that stupid franchise.”

“It doesn’t seem as if you like it.” Fukase shrugged his shoulders, and the blonde snorted.

“Oh, please. Or do you want to say that if an axe is my symbolic attribute and during performances I always strangle Usano Mimi, I’m nothing more than just a freaking maniac killer? Oh, and about Usano Mimi. Do you know how many candies I have to give to the poor one in order to calm it down after such a stress? But it cannot be helped since my stuffed rabbit is basically my microphone and holding it by its neck is the only way to sing properly.”

Mayu sighed and clenched her fingernails on her knees; Fukase even thought that he heard muffled sobbing stuck in her chest. Not thinking twice the boy reached his hand and reassuringly stroked the girl's cheek. Mayu startled, however, having looked into the kind eyes, calmed down and nuzzled against his palm like a kitten.

“Thank you, Fukase-kun.” She purred and giggled, “You were asking what could I possibly like about you. Well, I'll say this again: you're very good-looking, very. No matter what.”

“Well, I'm neither Kaito nor Yuuma, and too far away from Gakupo’s level.”

“Sure, "Duke Venomania" is indeed handsome.” Mayu nodded, but still took Fukase’s hand in her own small hands and lifted it to her lips, gently touching bandages which were hiding the same deformed skin as on the boy's face, “But you're still so… unusual and extraordinary, stand out from the crowd so much.”

“D-Don’t say that.” Fukase shook his head blushing. “Everyone is special and attractive in their own way.

“It's true. However, you know, till the very second that you joined us I had never noticed that my heart could be pounding so…” She lowered her eyes and rubbed her reddened cheek with a finger, “Ooops. I guess I'm too straightforward, right?”

“No.” The boy smiled, “In fact you're very sweet, Mayu.”

“Sweet” - A trigger word of hers.

She looked at him dumbfounded. Joy surged and warmed her inside like a warm sea wave, but in an instant the temperature of her inner world together with mood have dropped to zero, when the demon with a bloody axe in his hands burst into sudden insane laughter from the distant and impenetrable depths of the "sweet" girl’s soul.

Mayu shivered and hugged herself around shoulders somehow trying to lock up the devilish incarnation of her yandere instincts that in Fukase’s hands was steadily raising its ugly head. Trembling lips sliced with a carnivorous grin and the girl was almost sure that her golden eyes flashed like crazy. So she thanked her mind that once told her to dispose of all the mirrors inside her room. 

Mayu didn’t want to see a reflection of that monster… the other her, not the best side of herself.

“Fukase-kun.” she looked into his eyes and somehow managed to smile sweetly, “You're not only a good-looking cutie, but also kind, understanding, and very, very thoughtful.”

The boy nervously shuddered, but deep inside rejoiced: he, such a defective and weird being, who himself had no idea what he was meant to be, was happy; he felt immense warmth from the fact that someone could accept him no matter how strange and mysterious, - and many people thought of him as such, - he was. 

“It's just…” But suddenly a tint of sadness became visible on Mayu’s face, “I'm afraid that from now on I'll have to double the dosage of my medication.”

This statement awoke in Fukase a sense of panic and the feeling was like that of a sharp knife, like a blow to the chest as if a rusty blade scrolled in, cut through boy’s frail body. The boy got tremendously scared and pulled closer surprisingly gasped Mayu squeezing her in embrace. She calmly closed her eyes and leaned against the warm chest listening to comforting sounds of heartbeat.

“I just want to love…” She murmured, “…and not be afraid of myself because of it. And I do not want others to fear.”

“I'm not afraid.”

Mayu flinched and at the same time the coil of boy’s arms tightened around her - Fukase wanted to hug her as tightly as possible and yet he was trying to be careful at the same time. Seconds were like heavy large beads on the endless thread of time, their clattering echoed in the girl’s temples as she curled in an attempt to find solace and comfort.

And they in the guise sweet melody began to flow into her ear.

Everything around ceased to exist, the whole world shrunk to a small patch of space where the two Vocaloids sat and sweet, soothing singing. Line by line, verse for verse, every overflow - all that Fukase thought of at this very moment sounded smoothly and harmoniously, flying into the atmosphere, taking away all the pain and sorrow that were eating on Mayu’s vulnerable soul.

Mayu - this brand new song that unlikely could be composed by even a talented composer was dedicated to her and only her. She gradually relaxed, but didn’t let herself fall asleep listening to the soft voice and trying not to disturb the canvas in which her feelings and words of love were gracefully intertwined… And Mayu was eagerly catching every note absorbing them into herself like a flower precious water.

Miraculous power of gentle melody, unusually velvety and pleasing to the ear of everyone who would hear the tone, enveloping with bliss and soothing anxiety - Mayu did not admit it before, but she was so fond of all of this, at times she even thought that at the right level of sync her and Fukase’s voices could have reached the highest harmony. 

Alas, it’s just dreams, because they rarely get any opportunity to sing together… for the sole reason that already distorted Mayu’s life so far.

“Fukase-kun, you know,” - whispered half sleepy girl leaning onto his chest, “I probably cannot love… I mean, like a normal person, but if I could, I would probably love you.”

These words were like a heavy blow to Fukase’s heart. He felt terribly sorry for Mayu, who for the sake of originality and a pinch of spice in comparison to other Vocaloids was made mentally unstable. Yes, the result is outstanding and eye-catching, but sometimes Fukase felt himself deeply outraged - was it really worth it to go this far? He knew that the rest of Vocaloids could also sometimes, depending on a song, turn into yanderes, but still this mental state was not the core of their personalities, it’s their basic concept that helps audience to identify them. 

And because of this Fukase wanted cry in despair, till a complete loss of his own voice. Who else but him, a mysterious and strange creature himself, could understand such injustice?

They are a yandere and a weirdo, an eccentric couple of Vocaloids who are usually seen as deviants, frowned upon by many people who think of them as psychopaths because of their nontrivial designs.

But maybe, that is the charm of situation?

“I think I can say the same thing about you.”

Shocked Mayu slowly raised her large eyes looking at Fukase. Indeed, his face was really half-deformed, but with that smile illuminating his lips with warmth, the girl thought that this very face was extremely charming and most beautiful in the universe.

Fukase – a mysterious and even eerie freak, whose true nature is unknown. People would unlikely trust the redhead from the first sight, it’s more probable that people would run for their lives after meeting him. But she, Mayu, doesn’t think so. The most important thing for her is that it’s really nice and peaceful in his arms. Yes, for the sake of such a man she was not scared to walk barefoot on edges of two sided blade that is the borderline between her normal and insane self.

Mayu - a being whose consciousness is as fragile as the most delicate glass, but nonetheless precious in its own way. Unhappy maiden, doomed until the very end of her existence on this earth to be afraid of her own self; a girl who is prohibited from loving anyone as her love is a mortal danger (to other people), and yet she desperately needs love, this is her very oxygen. No, Fukase is not afraid to hold her in his arms.

And two vocaloids, the two perfect nontrivialities began building in the night the dome of their charm, one for two as the duo sang quietly together to the twinkling stars. 

The name of this dome that were raised till the first rays of dawn, the name of that charm was built around two vocaloids as a comfortable fortress protecting them from the prejudices of the world - that name is the most ancient and simple, and sweet and forbidden.

~ Love ~


End file.
